Trayecto hacia la mafia
by Conejis Pot
Summary: Todos sabemos que, a sus 15 años, Mello se escapa de la Wammy's, harto de ser el segundo en todo. Aunque también cuenta que su gran amigo y mentor, L, ha muerto. Pero... ¿Qué se supone que hace hasta que se une a la mafia? ¿Dónde se encuentra? Near, Linda y, sobretodo, Matt, quieren respuestas y, para ello, buscarán a Mello por la ciudad, cueste lo que cueste.
1. Chapter 1: ¡Me largo de aquí!

**¡HOLA!**

**Bien, supongo que nadie me conoce por aquí... No tengo mucho que decir (a parte de lo que tengo escrito en mi perfil xD). Bueno, esta es mi primera historia de anime y, sobretodo, de Death Note. Esta serie, como supongo que a todos, me encantó nada más verla y pues... ¡Decidí escribir esta historia! La verdad es que Mello es uno de mis personajes favoritos y, bueno... No sé cómo explicarme, pero creo que me llamó la atención su comportamiento y carácter, supongo que es porque se parece al mío... Así que, tras pensarlo mucho, escribí este fanfic.**

**La verdad, me cuesta mucho escribir esto porque no sé qué decir... Así que... Jejé... ¡Espero que os guste mi historia!**

_**Disclaimer:**___**Death Note no me pertenece, de ser así nuestro querido L no hubiera muerto T.T, también habría demasiado yaoi hard y, cómo no, Kira hubiera muerto de una manera más dolorosa... Y, eso, ¡esta historia la hago para divertirme!**

Chapter 1: ¡Me largo de aquí!

_*Flashback*_

-Está bien, Roger… Near será el sucesor de L. Al contrario que yo, él afronta los problemas con lógica y sangre fría, como si fueran puzles… -oí como Near colocaba la última pieza del puzle y cogí aire-. Yo renuncio, y me largo de este centro.

Era la mejor opción y estaba dispuesto a irme, así que me giré para empezar a caminar hacia la salida. Incluso Roger se levantó de su silla por el asombro.

-¡Mello!

-Total… Ya casi tengo quince años… -llegué hasta la puerta y antes de cerrarla miré al hombre-. Voy a vivir a mi manera.

_*Fin flashback*_

Y esa era la última vez que estaría en la Wammy's House…

El viento en la calle soplaba fuertemente y yo, que solo llevaba una sudadera negra y unos jeans desgastados, era de los que más lo notaba. Además la mochila me empezaba a pesar demasiado, mis tripas no paraban de sonar y el sol se estaba poniendo… No tenía lugar para pasar la noche ni comida que llevarme la boca, excepto ese pequeño trozo de chocolate que llevaba en el bolsillo. Pero lo reservaba para más adelante.

A lo mejor me había adelantado al escaparme del orfanato… ¡Pero cómo se le ocurría a Roger que Near y yo trabajaríamos juntos! ¿Por qué el estúpido de L no eligió él solo un sucesor? Uf. L… Con todo el lío de recoger mis cosas y largarme había olvidado por completo la razón. Él, L… Había muerto. No me podía creer que ya nunca le volvería a ver, que nunca escucharía su voz, que nunca me corregiría en mis deducciones… ¡Era idiota! ¿Cómo se dejó matar? ¡Juro que encontraré la identidad de Kira y le haré pagar! Por L… Y para que todos sepan que yo era merecedor de ser su sucesor, y no ese estúpido de Near.

No sé cómo ni cuándo pero noté algo cálido que recorría mis mejillas. Eran lágrimas. ¿Cuánto hacía que no lloraba? Uf.

_"__-¡L, al fin volviste!"_

Miré al cielo que ya empezaba a oscurecerse… ¿Por qué tuvo que morir él? ¿Por qué de, entre todos los asesinatos, tuvo que estar el suyo? Él no solo era mi superior, no solo era un gran detective… L era mi amigo, el que me había enseñado todo lo que sabía. Su muerte era como un paso para atrás en mi progresión.

_"__-Mello-kun, estás equivocado, ¿cómo puedes decir esa incoherencia?_

_-Bueno… ¡Pero deja de decir "kun" en mi nombre, L! ¡Ya no soy un niño!"_

Sin L, la Wammy's House ya no era un hogar, ya no era un centro, ya no era nada… Ni jugar a videojuegos con Matt, ni discutir con Near, ni si quiera estropearle los dibujos a Linda me harían olvidar el hueco que acababa de dejar L en mí… Lo echaba de menos. ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué no otro?

_"__-Mello-kun, si me consigues unos pastelitos de la cocina te daré el trozo de chocolate que me sobra._

_-Claro, ¡pero no te comas también el chocolate!_

_-Que no, que no… Ve, que si Watari me pilla me quitará todos los dulces que tengo…_

_-¡Voy!"_

L, donde quiera que estés… Quiero recordarte lo que me prometiste, lo que me prometías cada vez que salías a investigar un caso… Y lo que, hasta hoy, siempre habías cumplido…

_"__-¿Te vas otra vez, L?_

_-Sí, este caso me requiere irme un poco lejos…_

_-¿Lo resolverás como siempre, no?_

_-Claro._

_-Prométemelo._

_-Te lo prometo, Mello-kun."_

Me lo prometiste L... Sé que el caso era difícil, y por ello yo investigaré por ti, lo juro. Pero, sin poder evitarlo, mis lágrimas seguían cayendo por mi cara. Y no pude hacer nada al respecto.

ººººººººººººººººº

Mientras tanto, en la Wammy's House…

-Near, ¿viste a Mello?

El cuarto del albino se veía tan ordenador como siempre, aunque también todo lleno de juguetes. Entre ellos se veía al chico de espaldas con algo entre las manos, posiblemente los muñequitos con los que casi siempre estaba. Pero cuando oyó que la puerta se habría y su nombre junto a ella, tuvo que girarse hacia el que lo llamaba.

-No –dijo seco, al momento que volvía a darle la espalda a la puerta-. Creo que ya se fue.

-¿Qué ya se fue? –Matt entró del todo en el cuarto-. ¿A dónde?

-¿No te lo ha contado Roger? –el albino seguía con sus juguetes entre manos-. Esta tarde decidió dejar el orfanato para independizarse.

La sorpresa del pelirrojo fue mucho mayor que la esperada. Incluso parecía que se iba a desmayar, ya que su cuerpo se paralizó por completo y su piel se puso pálida. Debido a que este tardó en hablar, Near tuvo que girarse para mirarle y comprobar que seguía allí.

-In… Inde… ¿Independizarse?

-Eso he dicho.

-¡Pero él no me dijo nada!

-Quizás no quería decírselo a nadie.

-¡Oh, estáis aquí!

Los dos chicos se giraron hacia la puerta donde se encontraba una chica rubia, que normalmente estaba sonriente pero ahora tenía un aspecto serio, además de llevar una libreta de dibujo entre las manos.

-¡Linda-chan!

-¿Dónde se supone que está Mello? –dijo, al tiempo que entraba al cuarto-. Llevo un día entero sin tener que esconder mis dibujos porque nadie me los rompe.

-Se ha ido –interrumpió Near, dándoles las espalda.

-¿Cómo que se ha ido? –Linda miró a Matt-. ¿Dónde?

-Near dice que esta tarde decidió largarse de aquí –explicó Matt con nervios en su voz-, que quería independizarse.

-¿¡Qué?! –la rubia se llevó las manos a la boca-. ¿¡Y nadie le detuvo?!

-Como él dijo… -siguió el albino-. Tiene casi quince años, ya es mayor para poder irse.

De repente, el cuarto se llenó de un incontrolable silencio.

-¡Pues no lo acepto! –gritó, de repente, Matt-. ¡No puedo dejar que Mello se vaya así como así!

-Matt… -susurró Linda-. ¡Pues yo tampoco! Puede que Mello sea odioso y que muchas veces discutamos, ¡pero sigue siendo nuestro amigo!

Los dos que no pertenecían a ese cuarto eran observados desde abajo por Near que, como siempre, no expresaba ningún sentimiento en sus facciones. Aunque, muy en el fondo de su corazón, esas reacciones de parte de sus amigos le habían sorprendido levemente. Además, aunque nunca lo llegara a aceptar, él también echaba de menos al rubio.

-Antes de hacer cualquier cosa… -Near se llevó la mirada de los otros-. Creo que deberíais hablar con Roger.

-Pues hablaremos –habló el pelirrojo-. Pero nadie me convencerá de no encontrar a Mello.

-¡Bien dicho, Matt-chan! –dijo Linda sonriente-. Near, ¿tú también nos ayudarás, no?

-A mí no me interesa –contestó al tiempo que les daba la espalda-. Además, el caso de Kira sigue pendiente.

-¡Pero Near, Mello es nuestro amigo!

-¿Acaso no recuerdan como nos llevamos él y yo?

-Aún así… -Linda lo miró triste-. En el fondo… Todos nos…

Un chasquido de lengua interrumpió la frase de la rubia. Los dos menores vieron como Matt miraba al suelo con una extraña sonrisa. Cuando este alzó la vista, clavó sus ojos en Near, pero este seguía sin tener expresión alguna en su cara.

-¿Y acaso a ti alguna vez te importó vuestra relación? –dijo al fin el pelirrojo-. ¡Si no quieres buscar a Mello dilo, pero no pongas la escusa de que os llevabais mal! ¡Sabes que en el fondo siempre os teníais algo de aprecio! ¡Además sin Mello…! –Matt tardó en contestar-. Sin Mello seguramente no serías el mismo…

Near abrió levemente sorprendido los ojos, pero apenas se notó ese movimiento.

-¿Qué quieres decir con…?

-Da igual –interrumpió el mayor, al tiempo que salía por la puerta-. Iré a hablar con Roger.

Los dos que quedaron en el cuarto guardaron silencio por unos segundos, hasta que Linda decidió colocarse en el marco de la puerta dispuesta a irse.

-Near, eres lo suficientemente inteligente para entender lo que Matt te acaba de decir –la rubia ya estaba fuera de la habitación-. Y yo estoy de acuerdo con él… Aún así, haz lo que quieras. Yo también iré a hablar con Roger…

Al fin, el albino se quedó solo en el cuarto, pero no cogió ninguno de sus juguetes. En vez de eso, se quedó mirando la puerta y, segundos después, bajó la vista al suelo, donde vio que el cuaderno de dibujo de Linda seguía ahí desde que se le había caído cuando esta se enteró de que Mello se había ido. Instintivamente lo cogió y ojeó las primeras páginas. Los dibujos, como esperaba, eran increíbles, pero hubo uno que le llamó la atención del todo. En este se veía a él mismo echado al pie de un árbol del jardín, el cual todavía no tenía hojas, por lo que, entre las ramas, también se veía a Mello sentado. Los dos se estaban mirando.

Se acordaba perfectamente de ese día… Fue una semanas antes de que L se fuera para investigar el caso Kira. Él también echaba de menos al pelinegro pero nunca demostraría sus sentimientos, además ni si quiera podía llorar. Nunca lo había hecho desde que la memoria le alcanzaba. Por ello, no se veía afectado por la muerte del detective, pero en verdad lo estaba, casi igual que Mello. Aunque por otra parte estaba el pensar que el rubio se había ido… ¿Acaso Matt tenía razón con que, si Mello no estaba, él no sería el mismo?

ººººººººººººººººººººººº

En las calle de Winchester…

No sabía cuánto llevaba sentado en ese banco, pero ya me daba igual, no tenía lugar a donde ir. Además, necesitaba tranquilizarme. Ahora ya había parado de llorar, aunque mis ojos seguían cristalizados y rojos. Tenía los codos puestos en las rodillas y mi cara apoyada en mis manos, así nadie podría verme la cara. Yo tampoco podía ver a la gente que pasaba por mi lado, tenía la mirada perdida. Solo me di cuenta de que la luz del atardecer se iba convirtiendo en oscuridad e, instintivamente, pensé en la Wammy's House y en cómo, cuándo L estaba, veíamos junto a Near, Matt y Linda el atardecer. El corazón se me encogió de golpe.

-¡Idiota, deja de pensar en L! –grité en alto.

-Etto… ¿Estás bien?

Me quedé paralizado ante la voz que había sonado a mi derecha. Giré mi cabeza para ver quién me hablaba y mi sorpresa fue mayor, ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí?

**Supongo que eso es todo.**

**¡Espero que hayáis disfrutado con el primer capítulo de esta historia! Si os gusta, me enviáis reviews y eso, juro seguirla pronto...**

**¡Un saludo! :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Un puzle incompleto

**¡HOLA!**

**Aquí os traigo otro capítulo de mi historia. Pero, antes de todo, quería aclarar algo que me preocupa... Yo no había leído muchas historias de Death Note por lo que, cuando subí esta y vi la lista, descubrí que hay una muy parecida a la mía (por lo que he leído del sumary). Esta historia se llama ****_"Viñetas Letra M", _****quizás la autora se crea que le he copiado la idea, por lo que quiero aclarar que no es así. Si le molesta que esté subiendo esta historia, la borraré sin problemas, pero creo que no será igual. Puede que la trama parezca parecida, pero por lo que he leído en reviews y, por lo que ocurrirá en este capítulo, no lo será.**

**Bueno, solo quería informaros de eso. Gracias a **_Smile-Joker___**por el review, también a **Rocky456** y **_claudiacorderosuper _**por seguir la historia. Y un especial gracias a **_elenitaZL_**por la ayuda, sus consejos e información... Gracias a todos :)**

Chapter 2: Un puzle incompleto.

-¿Hola?

Ni si quiera me di cuenta de cuánto tiempo me quedé mirándola, pero en verdad me sentía sorprendido.

-Eh… Sí, estoy bien –la contesté, y me giré para no mirarla.

De repente, ella se colocó delante de mí y me miró directamente a los ojos, ¿pero quién se creía que era?

-¿Y por qué lloras?

Mi sorpresa aumentó, aunque se iba convirtiendo en cabreo.

-Yo… Yo no estoy llorando.

-Sí claro, ¿y entonces qué es eso que te cae por los ojos?

No pude evitar el llevar mi mano a los ojos para limpiarles la humedad que tenían, entonces fue cuando oí que esa chica tan molesta soltó una carcajada.

-Soy Claire Granger –dijo, al tiempo que me tendía la mano-. Aunque mis amigos me llaman Claire.

Yo le di un empujón a su mano para que la apartara y desvié la mirada para no tener que ver sus ojos color miel.

-Soy Miha… -una alarma me saltó en la cabeza -. Soy Mello, solo Mello.

-Que nombre tan raro.

Esas palabras hicieron que mi cabreo aumentara aún más. Además yo era una persona de poca paciencia, por lo que me levanté para quedar a su altura, aunque de pie me fijé en que ella era más baja que yo, por lo que tuve que bajar la cabeza para verla directamente a los ojos.

-¡Oye, quién te has creído que eres para decirme eso!

-Ya te he dicho –dijo indiferente al tiempo que se daba la vuelta-. Soy Claire Granger.

Suspiré desesperado.

-Mira niña, déjame en paz, no tengo tiempo para discutir con alguien como tú.

Entonces, la chica se giró, haciendo que su pelo castaño claro y largo hasta la cintura se ondeara con el viento, además que el flequillo se le descolocó tapándole los ojos.

-¿¡A quién llamas tú niña!? –al parecer se había enfadado-. ¡No pareces mayor que yo!

-Seguro… -solté casi burlándome-. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-¡Catorce para quince, idiota! –me gritó.

-Pues entonces… -la volví a mirar a los ojos-. Estamos empatados.

Pareció que esas palabras fueron las últimas de nuestra discusión que estaba empezando a divertirme; una lástima. Ella dio un paso hacia atrás porque, debido al enfado, nos habíamos acercado mucho, y suspiró. Aunque lo más extraño fue que los dos hicimos eso a la vez.

-¿Y por qué estás tú aquí solo? –preguntó cuando, al parecer, su enfado había desaparecido-. No me digas que te has ido de casa.

-Pues… Algo así.

La verdad es que no quería contarle eso a una desconocida, pero la respuesta me salió sola.

-¡Vaya! –sus labios morados por el frío surcaron una sonrisa-. ¿Y no tienes dónde ir?

-Pues… -desvié la mirada-. No.

-Si quieres puedes venir conmigo, ¡yo también me he ido de casa!

El asombro de ahora dejó como porquería a los que había tenido cuando la miré por primera vez. Era una extraña coincidencia que, dos chicos de las mismas edades, los cuales se habían ido de casa, se encontraran de esa forma. Pero, al fijarme bien, vi que, llevaba una mochila colgada a la espalda. Sin embargo parecía demasiado pequeña para guardar ropa o comida.

-¿Y bien…?

No me fiaba mucho de ella, pero no tenía más opción que esa… Además, no dejaba de ser una chica. No llevaba nada sospechoso, al parecer, solo un jersey gris con el dibujo de un panda en el medio y unos jeans desgastados como los míos. ¿Alguien así podría ser peligroso? Imposible.

-¿Tienes dónde dormir? –la pregunté antes de aceptar.

-Hace unos días encontré una casa abandonada… No es gran cosa pero se puede vivir.

-Ah… -suspiré-. Supongo que… Está bien, iré contigo.

Me extrañé bastante al ver como la chica daba un pequeño saltito de alegría, era rara, pero ese gesto me hizo sonreír. Entonces me agarró la mano y empezó a correr mientras casi me arrastraba. Ella iba sonriendo durante todo el camino y yo, no sé por qué, pero sentí un poco de calidez en el pecho. Al fin y al cabo, era la única persona que me había hecho olvida la Wammy's House por lo menos unos minutos.

ººººººººººººººººººº

En la Wammy's House…

-¿¡Cómo que no lo sabes?!

Matt apoyó con un golpe sus dos manos en la mesa de Roger, tal y como Mello lo hizo horas atrás. El hombre ni si quiera movió un músculo y lo miraba sereno como siempre. Mientras, Linda observaba la escena desde atrás, con el pensamiento en mente de no meterse en la discusión. Por lo menos, de momento.

-Ya te he dicho, Matt –siguió Roger-. Mello decidió irse y no dijo a dónde.

-¿¡Y por qué diablos se fue?! –el pelirrojo empezó a alzar la voz, algo extraño en su comportamiento-. ¡Debes saberlo!

Al fin el hombre dejó su cara seria para suspirar. Miró a los dos jóvenes con comprensividad en sus ojos, lo que hizo que Linda se acercara a la mesa y Matt dejara de apoyarse en esta.

-Porque le informé de la muerte de L y Watari.

Los dos jóvenes se quedaron paralizados ante esas palabras. Las lágrimas en Linda no tardaron en aparecer, aunque estas eran silenciosas, ya que la rubia todavía no se creía lo que sus oídos acababan de percibir. Por otra parte, Matt se colocó las gafas en la cabeza y miró con los ojos muy abiertos a Roger. Él, al igual que Linda, no podía entender esas palabras.

-¿La muerte de L y Watari…? –dijo Matt casi en un susurro.

-Sí… Ellos han… -Roger volvió a suspirar-. L y Watari han muerto…

-¡No puede ser! –gritó el pelirrojo-. ¡Es imposible!

-Matt… Tranqui…

-¡No! –interrumpió el chico-. ¡No puedo creer que esos dos hayan muerto!

-Fue… ¿Fue Kira?

Roger y Matt miraron a Linda, que acababa de hacer esa pregunta mirando al suelo y con el flequillo tapándole los ojos.

-Linda…

-Ese dato lo han guardado –explicó Roger-. Nosotros no…

-¿Es por eso por lo que Mello se ha ido? –siguió Linda-. Seguro que L eligió a Near como su sucesor y Mello se enfadó.

-¿Ha sido eso? –Matt observó a Roger.

-Bueno…

-No, no fue así.

Los que estaban en el despacho giraron la cabeza hacia la puerta, que se acababa de abrir dando paso a un Near con la misma cara seria de siempre. Linda, aunque con lágrima en los ojos, sonrió porque él estuviera ahí. Ella ya sabía que Near no los podría dejar solos en este caso, ya que él y Mello se querían, aunque nunca lo aceptaran. Por otra parte Matt no había llorado pero sus ojos empezaban a cristalizarse cuando miró al albino.

-L no pudo elegir un sucesor –explicó el menor acercándose a ellos-. Y Roger decidió que él y yo trabajáramos juntos. Como podéis imaginar, a Mello no le gustó la idea y por ello abandonó el orfanato.

-¡Ese idiota! –dijo Matt más relajado y al tiempo que se giraba hacia el anciano-. Roger, vamos a ir a buscarle.

-¿Qué? –el hombre se levantó de su silla-. ¡Imposible!

-¿Por qué no? Yo tengo la misma edad que Mello y puedo dejar el orfanato cuando quiera.

-Pero ellos –Roger señaló a los dos jóvenes-. Son todavía menores.

-¿Y qué? –siguió Linda-. Si vamos con Matt sería legal.

-Pero si os pasara algo…

-Roger –interrumpió Near-. Puede que todos por separado no seamos gran cosa, pero juntos formamos un buen equipo… Encontraremos fácilmente a Mello.

Tanto Linda como Matt sonrieron ante ese comentario del albino.

-Además –dijo el pelirrojo mirando al hombre-. Yo me haré responsable de todo lo que ocurra, no te preocupes.

Roger se quedó un rato en silencio observándoles y, pasados unos segundos, suspiró agotado.

-No puedo creer que vaya a aceptar esto…

Los tres chicos se miraron entre ellos. La alegría llegó de golpe, incluso parecía que Near había sonreído levemente. Porque era verdad, todos formaban un gran equipo, pero sin Mello este estaría roto. ¿Acaso un puzle estaría resuelto si faltara una pieza? Ellos lo sabían, y ahora, después de la muerte de su gran maestro y amigo, se necesitaban más que nunca. Por ello, encontrar a Mello y traerlo de vuelta a la Wammy's House se convertiría en algo importante.

ºººººººººººººººººººº

En una casa abandonada en Winchester…

-Te dije que no era gran cosa… Pero bueno.

En verdad me había quedado boquiabierto. Es decir, me esperaba algo mucho peor… Toda hecha pedazos y con mucha suciedad, pero en realidad era una casa de dos plantas que, al parecer, se les había olvidado terminar de construir. No tenía paredes, por lo que se podía ver el exterior, aunque sí tenía algún que otro cuarto hecho. Además tenía escaleras que conectaban los dos pisos y dejaban subir al techo.

-¿Bromeas? –dije sonriendo-. Es mucho mejor de lo que me esperaba.

-¿En serio? –Claire me sonrió también-. ¡Pues me alegro! Pero… Cuidado con las ratas.

Ella empezó a reír pero yo, en cambio, puse cara de asco. No es que me dieran miedo las ratas, sin embargo prefería no tenerlas cerca.

-Puedes dejar tus cosas ahí.

Claire señaló una sala más grande que las demás donde se podía ver en el suelo una especie de cama hecha con sábanas y cojines viejos. Yo me acerqué y coloqué mi mochila al lado. Entonces fue cuando vi que en una caja tenía algo de comida e, instintivamente, mi estómago resonó. No me enteré de que Claire estaba a mi lado sino hubiera soltado una gran carcajada.

-¿Tienes hambre? –dijo-. ¡Pues habrá que comer! No tengo gran cosa pero… Algo es algo.

Se acercó a la caja que estaba al lado de la cama y sacó un trozo de pan y una manzana roja. Las dos cosas me las lanzó y yo las pillé al vuelto. Ella también se cogió lo mismo y, al tiempo que se sentaba encima de las sábanas, le dio un muerdo a la manzana. No sabía por qué, pero me había quedado en blanco al mirarla… Era una chica tan extraña e hiperactiva, aunque también era sonriente, alegre y energética… ¿Por qué sentía esa calidez en el pecho cuando sonreía?

**Y hasta aquí el capítulo; subiré el siguiente el próximo lunes. **

**¿Cómo comenzarán Near, Matt y Linda la ****_investigación_****? ¿Qué les ocurrirá a Mello y Claire? ¿Mello volverá a la Wammy's? ¿Estás leyendo esto como un vendedor de televisión? Les espero en el próximo capítulo.**

**¡Un saludo! :D**


	3. Chapter 3: Manto estrellado

**¡HOLA! **

**Bueno, aquí está el siguiente capítulo de mi historia. ¡Muchas gracias a quien la seguís y, sobretodo, gracias a **_elenitaZL_ **por su review!**

**¡Que disfrutéis!**

Chapter 3: Manto estrellado.

La manzana estaba dulce, mucho más de lo que me esperaba. Y el pan… Bueno, sabía a pan. Pero eso no era lo positivo de esa situación, sino que Claire me hablaba como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida, y eso… Me hacía sentir bien. Incluso hacía que la perdida de L ya no fuera tan dolorosa.

-¿Cuánto llevas fuera de casa? –la interrumpí-. Parece que te lo tienes todo muy organizado.

-Pues… -se llevó un dedo a la barbilla-. Supongo que unas tres semanas… O un mes, más o menos.

-Wow –la verdad es que eso me había sorprendido-. ¿Y no echas de menos a tu…?

-¿Familia? –siguió ella-. Hombre, si alguien se escapa de casa… Tiene que ser con el pensamiento de que ya no los quieres ver más.

La miré fijamente. Su sonrisa se había borrado y tenía los ojos en un punto perdido, como si estuviera recordando algo nostálgico… Pero entonces, volvió a mirarme y su gesto se convirtió en uno alegre. Se levantó de un salto y me agarró de las manos poniéndome nervioso.

-¿Quieres ver algo increíble?

-Eh… Etto… -casi no podía ni mirarla a los ojos-. Yo…

Pero, sin esperar contestación, empezó a correr nuevamente mientras yo me sentía completamente arrastrado, ¿de dónde demonios sacaba esta chica tantas energías? Cuando me quise dar cuenta, estábamos en el tejado de la casa. Claire se tumbó cómodamente mientras yo la miraba de pie, entonces ella clavó sus ojos en mí y me invitó a tumbarme a su lado.

-Mira…

Al acomodarme junto a ella, levantó su dedo índice hacia el cielo. Mi primera impresión fue asombro, pero se convirtió poco a poco en alegría y entusiasmo. El cielo, ese techo azul que siempre había observado desde mi cuarto en la Wammy's House hoy estaba completamente diferente. En vez de ser esa manta oscura, era un sinfín de millones de estrellas relucientes, y entre ellas, una gran luna.

-Wow… -fue lo único que pude decir.

-¿Impresionante, eh? –dijo Claire-. Es algo positivo de vivir en un lugar sin luces.

No sé en qué momento lo hice, pero mi boca tenía una pequeña sonrisa. Además, estaba tan concentrado en mirar ese gran cielo que ni si quiera me di cuenta de que Claire me estaba mirando, hasta que rió levemente y yo giré mi cara hacia ella. Tenía sus ojos clavados en los míos y creo que incluso llegué a sonrojarme levemente.

-Vaya… -dijo sonriente-. Es la primera vez que te veo sonreír.

-Tsh… -chasqué la lengua-. Qué tonterías dices…

Entonces Claire volvió a reír.

-Y dime… ¿Cuál es tu historia? –dijo, al tiempo que se incorporaba.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººº

En la Wammy's House…

-Lo mejor será irnos a dormir ya, mañana saldremos pronto.

Near estaba dispuesto a entrar a su cuarto pero cuando vio que nadie le contestaba, se volvió a girar hacia sus dos amigos. Linda tenía la cara apagada y sin vida, y Matt estaba serio. Totalmente diferente a como ellos eran siempre.

-¿Ocurre algo? –siguió Near mirándolos-. Ya he aceptado ir…

-¿Acaso no lo recuerdas? –dijo la chica en un extraño tono de cabreo-. ¡L y Watari han muerto, Near! Aunque me alegra el que vayamos a buscar a Mello… Eso no quita que ellos…

-Todavía no me creo que esos dos hayan… -Matt tragó fuerte-. Eran como unos padres…

Un silencio pesado inundó el pasillo de las habitaciones, hasta que Near decidió cortarlo.

-¿Vale ya de pensar en negativo, no? –dijo, llevándose las miradas de los otros dos-. Sí, L y Watari han muerto… Sé que es triste, pero a ellos no les hubiera gustado vernos así. Seguramente querían que siguiéramos con el caso de Kira, y puesto a que ya lo estamos dejando de lado por buscar a Mello… ¿Mejor que dejemos de estar tristes, no?

Matt y Linda se miraron, primero confundidos, aunque después sacaron una pequeña sonrisa.

-Centrémonos en lo que importa ahora… ¡Encontrar a Mello!

-¡Sí! –gritaron los otros a la vez.

ºººººººººººººººººººº

En una casa abandonada de Winchester…

-Mi… ¿Mi historia…?

En verdad no entendía a que se refería, y mi confusión fue a más cuando Claire me miró con una ceja alzada, ¿tan obvio era lo que me había preguntado?

-Ya sabes… ¿Por qué te has escapado? –me explicó-. ¿O estás huyendo de alguien?

No pude retener una pequeña risa al tiempo que me incorporaba y me quedaba sentado a su lado. Ella seguía mirándome, hasta me pareció ver que se sorprendió cuando yo me reí.

-Digamos que… -miré hacia el cielo estrellado-. Acabo de perder a alguien importante y… No merecía la pena seguir en casa.

Claire se quedó impactante mientras me miraba. Yo tuve que girarme hacia ella y sonreírla para que dejara de tener la cara entristecida, aunque no sé muy bien por qué lo hice.

-Lo siento… -dijo, mirando hacia el suelo-. No tenía que haber preguntado…

Me sorprendí bastante ante esas palabras. No creía que una chica que parecía tan alegre y energética podría entristecerse tan rápido por haberle contado eso, además, apenas nos conocíamos. Me gustaba su empatía.

-No importa –contesté alzando la vista al cielo y haciendo que ella me mirara-. De todas formas… Lo hecho, hecho está.

Ella no dijo más y miró al cielo estrellado como yo. No pude evitar mirarla de reojo… Sus ojos avellanados relucían en la noche y su pelo se ondeaba al batir del viento, ¿pero qué demonios me pasaba? ¿Por qué me había caído tan bien esta chica tan deprisa? Ni si quiera en la Wammy's House me hice un amigo tan rápido. Supongo que lo que más me gustaba de ella era su carácter y, por ello, nuestro encuentro ha podido llegar a una amistad, pero no tenía nada claro.

-¿Sabes? –dijo de repente llamando mi atención-. Me alegra haberte encontrado…

Abrí los ojos sorprendido pero, extrañamente, esas palabras hicieron sentirme muy bien.

-Llevo casi un mes viviendo sola… Ya extrañaba hablar con otras personas… -me explicó con una voz suave-. Además, tú… Eres divertido, Mello.

Casi sin que me diera cuenta, Claire apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro. Sorprendentemente ese gesto no me molestaba, al contrario de cuando cualquiera de mis amigos en la Wammy's House intentaba abrazarme o algo por el estilo. Odiaba esas muestras de cariño pero ahora… A penas me importaba.

-Pues debo decir –sonreí por mis pensamientos-. Que tú también eres divertida… Pero muy irritante, Claire.

Oí una pequeña risa procedente de ella.

-Lo sé… -su voz se iba haciendo más suave-. Pero así compensa lo idiota y creído que tú eres…

Entonces noté como ella empezaba a suspirar de dormida. Yo llevé mi vista al cielo y seguí sonriendo, no recordaba cuánto hacía que no sonreía durante tanto tiempo. No sabía por qué, ni cómo… Pero Claire me hacía sentir muy bien, a penas la conocía de unas horas y me había hecho mucho más feliz que cualquier persona. Además me había hecho olvidar el dolor de la pérdida de L, y hacía que no echara tanto de menos el calor de la Wammy's House.

-Idiota y creído, eh… –dije, cuando sabía que no me oída.

**¡Y hasta aquí el capítulo! Espero que os haya gustado.**

**El siguiente lo tendréis el próximo lunes.**

**¡Un saludo! :D**


	4. Chapter 4: La soledad de la noche

**¡HOLA A TODOS!**

**Siento la demora, pero aquí está el capítulo. Espero que lo disfrutéis.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4: La soledad de la noche.<span>

-Mello… Eres un estúpido…

Matt llevaba varios minutos sentado en la ventada de su cuarto observando el oscuro patio que rodeaba la Wammy's House. No tenía sueño y, seguramente, no lo tendría en toda la noche. Notaba el cuarto vacío, sin vida… Y eso que Mello no daba mucha alegría a la habitación pero, sin él, había un gran vacío. Era su mejor amigo y quería encontrarlo cuanto antes, aunque por otra parte se sentía frustrado… ¿Qué clase de idiota se escaparía del orfanato sin avisar a nadie?

-Cuando te encontremos no te librarás de una gran paliza…

Se sacó un cigarro del bolsillo y lo prendió. Hacía ya unos meses que había empezado a fumar y, la verdad, le gustaba mucho. Era un pasatiempo que le relajaba demasiado, y eso era lo que necesitaba en ese momento. Inspirar y espirar el humo que le hacía entrar en un estado de insomnio.

_Tock, tock, tock…_

Instintivamente apagó el cigarro e intentó que todo el humo saliera por la ventana, ya que nadie sabía que él fumaba, solo Mello.

Entonces se fue a la puerta y la abrió. Su primera impresión fue de asombro, pero poco a poco se transformó en comprensión y su boca surcó una pequeña sonrisa. Porque, quien tenía frente a él, no era más que una Linda adormilada vestida con su pijama y el pelo revuelto.

-Matt… ¿Puedo dormir contigo?

El pelirrojo no dijo nada y dejó que la chica pasara a su cuarto. De repente, parecía que esta se había desvelado.

-¿Has estado fumando? –dijo, mirando hacia la ventana-. Huele a…

-¡Tonterías! –interrumpió el chico-. Yo no fumo.

Este se tumbó en su cama, apoyando la cabeza en sus brazos. Mientras, Linda miró la cama de Mello y su cara se volvió completamente nostálgica. Matt no pudo evitar observarla con pena.

_"__-¡Linda, fuera de mi cama!_

_-Vamos Mello-chan, ¡déjame dormir contigo!_

_-¡Que no! ¡Fuera!_

_-¡Por favooooooor!_

_-Ag… ¡Pero solo esta noche, eh Linda!_

_-¡Sí! ¡Gracias Mello-chan!"_

La chica dejó de mirar el mueble y se giró hacia Matt que le sacó una pequeña sonrisa. Linda se tumbó a su lado, sorprendiéndole ya que él pensaba que ella dormiría en la cama del rubio, pero esta se aferró a su cuerpo, escondiendo su cara en el pecho del mayor. Matt de la única forma que pudo contestar fue rodeándola con sus brazos.

_"__-Linda, si quieres hoy puedes dormir conmigo._

_-¿Eh? Pero tú roncas por las noches, Matt…_

_-¿¡Qué?! ¡Yo no ronco!_

_-¡Pero si se te oye hasta desde mi cuarto!_

_-¡Que yo no ronco!"_

Linda retenía como podía las lágrimas, pero los recuerdos se le iban acumulando en la cabeza y eso lo hacía más difícil. Hasta que al fin, las dejó escapar en pequeños sollozos. El pelirrojo, al oírla, solo pudo abrazarla más fuerte. Él no había llorado pero el dolor seguía en su interior, y ver a Linda, que era como su hermana, llorando, hacía que su corazón se encogiera.

-Matt-chan…

-¿Hm…?

-¿Crees que L y Watari nos estarán viendo desde el cielo?

Matt abrió los ojos sorprendido ya que nunca habría pensado ver a Linda en esta situación. Ella siempre parecía muy mayor y madura pero, al parecer, la pérdida de esos dos, junto la huída de Mello, la había afectado bastante.

-Eso creo…

-¿Los echas de menos?

-Claro –dijo convencido-. ¿Pero sabes una cosa?

-¿Qué…?

-Yo no pienso que se hayan ido… L y Watari siempre estarán con nosotros, aunque no los veamos.

Linda levantó su cabeza para mirar a Matt directamente a los ojos. Los dos sonrieron y, tal como estaban, cayeron profundamente dormidos. Porque no necesitaban decir más y, a lo mejor, las palabras del pelirrojo habían sido más correctas de lo que parecía…

Mientras tanto, unos cuartos más adelantes…

-No ha podido ir muy lejos… -se dijo Near a sí mismo mientras observaba por la ventana-. Unas cuantas manzanas más allá… Sabiendo cómo es Mello no ha caminado mucho y… Seguro que se sentó en algún sitio a pensar si lo que estaba haciendo estaba bien o mal… Además, como mucho, está durmiendo bajo un puente o en un banco…

El albino retuvo una risa ante ese comentario.

-Idiota… Siempre tienes que actuar de esta forma…

Este dejó de mirar por la ventana para tumbarse en su cama boca arriba, colocando sus manos en la nuca.

-Pero estoy seguro de que te encontraremos, Mello.

Extrañamente, Near no se había puesto a pensar mucho en la pérdida de L. Cierto era que le había dolido al igual que al rubio pero, como era de esperar, él reaccionaba de manera diferente. El al menos no había llorado ni se había cabreado, o algo por el estilo. Solo había recapacitado… Sí, en verdad echaría de menos al gran detective y al anciano, pero, por alguna razón, no podía expresar ese dolor mediante el llanto. El silencio siempre había formado parte de su carácter y, en esos momentos, lo era más que nunca.

Por otra parte, estaba la estúpida actitud de Mello. Si no fuera porque el albino era un chico inexpresivo, se habría echado a reír miles de veces cada vez que lo recordaba. ¿Cómo un chico como Mello, segundo en la sucesión, podía haber actuado de tal forma? Había sido una completa tontería. Aunque, por mucho que lo negara o no lo aceptase, Near quería encontrarle. Sabía que sin las discusiones del rubio, la Wammy's House se haría un lugar aburrido, además de que, muy en el fondo, los dos eran amigos.

-Sí… -suspiró, ya casi dormido-. Te encontraremos Mello, es lo que L y Watari hubieran querido…

Y, aunque él no lo sabía, sus palabras podían llegar a ser muy ciertas…

ºººººººººººººººººº

En una casa abandonada de Winchester…

Debería haberme dormido ya, pero no. El sueño no me llegaba y empezaba a enervarme. Claire ya llevaba unas horas en su especie de cama con los ojos cerrados. Esa chica parecía no tener preocupaciones porque dormía con una pequeña sonrisa. La envidiaba, en cierta manera. Ahora que no podía hablar con ella solo podía dedicarme a pensar, y en mis pensamientos solo se encontraba la muerte de L…

-Deja ya de pensar en eso… -dije en un pequeño susurro.

Tenía algo de frío y era normal, aquí no había calefacción… Ni si quiera había paredes. A Claire eso parecía no importarle. Vale, la envidiaba mucho, ¿cómo podía dormir tan plácidamente? Bueno, quizás también tenía que ver su historia, es decir, seguro que ella tenía una familia, con madre, padre, e incluso hermanos… En mi vida no había de eso, lo único semejante era la Wammy's House. ¿Por qué ella se habría escapado de casa?

-Mello… Mello…

Giré la cabeza y la observé; al parecer hablaba de dormida. Aunque había algo que me llamaba la atención. Su sonrisa había desaparecido y dejaba paso a un ceño fruncido, ¿estaría teniendo una pesadilla conmigo? No pude evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada ante eso, pero en seguida me cubrí la boca para no despertarla. Espera un momento… Esta escena, ¿me recordaba a algo…?

_*Flashback*_

-J… j… j…

-¡Mello-kun! –gritó él susurrando-. ¡Deja de reírte!

-Lo siento… -contesté reteniendo otra risa y también susurrando-. Pero me estoy imaginando la cara de Roger o de Watari cuando vean esto…

-¡Jaja…! -oí como se tapó la boca-. Tsh, cállate.

Yo sonreí plenamente, era todo un privilegio para mí hacerle reír. Sobre todo porque era de los pocos que lo conseguía.  
>Vi como, a paso lento, me dirigía hacia la cocina, aunque con su oscuro pelo casi no le distinguía entre la oscuridad. Pero, pasados unos minutos, supuse que ya estábamos en frente de la nevera, y mi deducción fue acertada cuando la luz del refrigerador nos dio a los dos en los ojos.<p>

-Y… ¡Voilà! –dije-. Te dije que habían sobrado muchos dulces del cumpleaños.

Lo miré y su cara de asombro fue un gran premio para mí.

-¡Genial Mello-kun! –gritó, al tiempo que acercaba sus manos a la nevera-. ¡Gran trabajo!

Entre los dos cogimos un gran botín de dulces que los llevamos pesadamente hacia su cuarto, ya que en el mío estaba el dormilón de Matt. En unos segundos ya nos encontrábamos allí y pusimos la comida sobre la cama. Yo fui el primero en cogerme la gran tableta de chocolate mientras él cogió la bolsa de bollos rellenos de crema.

-¿Sabes en qué he pensado, L?

Él me miró, al tiempo que tragaba un bollo.

-Que, con nuestra inteligencia, podríamos crear un portal mágico que nos traspasara directamente a la cocina para coger directamente la comida y no ser pillados.

Me quedé en silencio esperando su respuesta. Mi sorpresa no tardó en aparecer cuando L empezó a atragantarse con el bollo y después una gran carcajada se produjo de su boca. Por una parte estaba enfadado por esa contestación, pero oírle reír me hacía sentir bien; sabiendo lo serio e inexpresivo que era… Ese gesto era un gran lujo.

-Para tener nueve años eres muy ocurrente… Además de la gran imaginación que tienes.

-Pero lo digo enserio… -dije, frunciendo el ceño-. ¡Es una buena idea!

L llevó su mano a mi cabeza y empezó a revolverme el pelo. No sé por qué pero eso hizo sonrojarme levemente, muchas veces eran las que hacía ese gesto, y me hacía sentir muy bien. Me sentía afortunado, conmigo era con el único que se portaba de manera diferente. Además, sus manos eran frías, pero estaban cálidas…

-Y yo no he dicho que no lo sea… -contestó mientras mantenía su mano en mi cabeza-. Pero… ¿Esperemos un poco para llevarla a cabo, vale?

-Que te parece… ¿Cuándo tenga quince años? –dije, mirándole a los ojos-. Es la edad en la que me puedo ir del orfanato, pero con esta apuesta tendré una razón por la cual quedarme.

Observé cómo se quedaba un rato en silencio, hasta que al final sonrió.

-Está bien, cuando cumplas quince años haremos un portal mágico.

-¡Perfe…!

De repente, las luces del pasillo se encendieron de golpe. Malas noticias, porque eso significaba que Roger o Watari estarían merodeando por allí. L escondió rápidamente los dulces debajo de la cama y nos tapó a los dos con las sábanas de esta.

-Hazte el dormido… -suspiró.

-Vale… J…j…j…

-¡Que no te rías!

-J…j…j… ¡Es difícil retenerse!

_*Fin flashback*_

No me había dado cuenta, pero las lágrimas habían invadido por completo mis ojos. Maldito L… ¿Por qué tuvo que ser tan especial para mí? ¿Por qué tuvo que ser tan buen amigo? Y es que, todavía no me creía que él se había ido para no volver. Aunque pequeñas fueran, seguía teniendo esperanzas de que algún día aparecería diciendo que todo había sido una broma… De que su muerte nunca sucedió. Pero era algo estúpido, de verdad que lo era. Mis lágrimas lo afirmaban; nunca podría volver a ver a mi gran ejemplo a seguir, a mi gran compañero, a mi gran… Amigo.

-¡No!

Mis pensamientos se rompieron en un segundo y, aún con lágrimas, giré mi cabeza hacia la que acaba de gritar.

-¡Por favor, papá…! ¡No me dejes! ¡Por favor!

Mi corazón empezó a latir más rápido que de costumbre, ¿Claire estaba gritando en sueños? Y no parecía estar teniendo una pesadilla común. No pude evitar el seguir mirando cómo se retorcía en la "cama" y apretaba sus ojos por el fuerte sueño que estaba teniendo. Me daban ganas de despertarla, así que lentamente me levanté y me senté a su lado, notando su agitada respiración.

-¡No te aguanto! –gritó, haciendo que por un momento creyera que me lo decía a mí, pero seguía dormía-. ¡No quiero seguir viviendo contigo! ¡Déjame en paz!

Esos gritos empezaban a hacerme encajar algunos datos del por qué esta chica se había escapado de casa.

-Estaré mejor sola… -siguió, ya más tranquila-. Pero la soledad… No me gusta…

-Claire… -dije en un susurro-. Ya no estás sola.

* * *

><p><strong>Y hasta aquí el capítulo.<strong>

**¡Un saludo! :D**


End file.
